Hairy Situation
by xAdenX
Summary: Legolas has a secret. A secret that no one knows about...well, until now. No Leggy bashing. Oneshot humor attempt. R&R.


Me: Okay, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Legolas and Erik: I'll do it!

Legolas: I'll do it!

Erik: No. I'll do it!

Legolas: Me!

Erik: No, me!

Both begin to fight

Me: Sigh….I'll do it.

I do not own Legolas, Aragorn, or LOTR in general. If I did, I'd be filthy stinking rich and married to Gerard Butler. But, I'm not rich or married to Gerard Butler, therefore I do not own LOTR, or any of it's characters.

Both stop fighting

Erik: Enjoy the story!

Legolas: That rhymed! It's not supposed to rhyme! Rhyming scares people off!

Erik: No, what will scare people off is the fact that you're- gets whacked with pancake

Me: Shut up! You'll ruin it!

Legolas: while smiling at the fact I hit Erik Enjoy! Gets whacked with pancake

Ouch!

On to the story!

Hairy Situation

Legolas sighed as he closed the door to his room. He had almost been found out…again. That blasted Aragorn had almost revealed his secret, unknowingly, to the entire Fellowship. At least the quest was over. He didn't know if he would have been able to survive the journey with everyone teasing him and making him the butt of their jokes. Sure, they had rarely joked once they all started off with Frodo, but somehow, Legolas knew that they would have found time to tease him. And he had a reputation to uphold.

Legolas sat down at the edge of his bed and looked over at the mirror. He felt so ashamed. He couldn't believe that it had happened. He was Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf; a prince…not just any prince, an ELVEN prince! Things like this didn't happen to elves like him. It just wasn't natural. Not natural at all. Not even his father knew of this. Legolas wished he could tell him, or anyone for that matter…but he couldn't. The embarrassment would be too great. Surely someone would understand.

Legolas chuckled at the thought. "No one would understand this. No one would see what is so bad. They would all just laugh and tell me, 'Oh, you'll be fine, Legolas! Don't get your tights in a wad.' Ha, I'll bet this has never happened to any of them…I'll bet they've never had to hide what they really are because of some reputation. No; Their just hobbits, a dwarf, and a human. Well, Aragorn MIGHT understand….No. I can't confide in him. It's too risky. And if he told I'd never be looked at the same way by my friends again…but… they are my friends…maybe I could tell them….No! I can't. And I wont."

Legolas looked at the mirror again. The sun's rays shone through the window and onto the mirror giving Legolas's reflection of hair a lovely shine. He frowned.

Reaching for the first object he could grasp, Legolas went to throw a glass at the taunting mirror. But, at the same moment the glass left his hand, the door to his opened.

Aragorn walked into the room to watch a mirror shatter into thousands of pieces.

Stunned at Legolas' action he ran over to where the elf was sitting, staring at the shards of glass he had just destroyed.

"Legolas! What are you doing!" Aragorn said, sitting next to his friend, looking at him with concern.

Legolas sighed and looked at Aragorn. "I don't know. I'm so upset. I guess I let my anger get the best of me. I apologize for what you saw me do. It was not me."

Aragorn smiled softly at Legolas. "It is fine. But, do you mind telling me what caused this strange outburst, that is so unlike you?"

Legolas stood up and walked away from the king. "I cannot tell you. It would ruin me. No one, not even you, my dear friend, would understand. It would seem a childish concern. It would be best if I held this secret to myself and myself only. But, I thank you, friend, for your concern."

Aragorn walked up beside Legolas and placed an arm around his shoulders. "It is no problem at all my friend. But, should you ever decide to confide this little secret of yours with anyone, you know where to find me."

Legolas chuckled. "Yes. I do. And, rest assured, should I tell anyone, I shall tell you first. Besides, I know how you are…" Legolas stopped, a playful smirk forming across his lips.

"How am I? What are you thinking, my frirend? Some ill-favored, insulting thought?" Aragorn tried to grab Legolas by the throat, but Legolas ran to the other side of the room, his cheerful smile returning.

"No," Legolas said dodging random, playful shoves and punches from Aragorn. "You will never let me live it down if I reveal anything private about me to anyone else. You would sulk and complain that I do not trust you, and believe me, none of us want to deal with your complaining….especially Arwen, since she is the one who lives with you."

Aragorn lunged at Legolas, catching him in a headlock, both laughing madly. Aragorn began to rub Legolas' hair wildly as if his plot were to mess up his perfect locks. Legolas laughter soon turned into a cry of panic.

"Aragorn stop! Please let go of my hair! Please!"

Aragorn kept laughing and rubbing only to stop as he felt a difference of Legolas' hair. It wasn't soft like it had been mere moments before…no…it was smooth, it didn't feel like hair at all. Aragorn looked down at his hand and found, to both his and legolas' horror, a blond wig.

Aragorn looked up to Legolas with an expression of pure shock. Legolas…. was BALD!

After a moment, Aragorn burst out laughing at the sight of a now bald Legolas. Legolas, feeling a bit betrayed and very embarrassed, snatched the wig out of Aragorn's hand.

"Stop! Hush! It isn't funny! I told you you wouldn't understand! Aragorn! Really! It is not that funny!" Legolas kept yelling at Aragorn until, finally, he regained his composure and looked at Legolas with laughter in his eyes.

"Legolas, my friend. If this is your big secret, do not worry. It is not that bad, really. Bald actually suits you. Trust me, friend, you don't look as bad as you think."

"Aragorn….I'm an ELF! Elves are supposed to have lovely hair! In case you haven't noticed, I have a wig! For the past 50 years, I've worn this wig. For 50 years I've lived a lie!" Legolas said as he replaced his wig and looked at Aragorn, who felt a wave of compassion for his friend.

Aragorn walked over to Legolas and placed an arm around his tense shoulders.

"Hair or not, Legolas, you shall always be the same Elven prince the Fellowship and I have come to love and accept as a brother. One little thing like being bald will not brake the bonds of eternal friendship."

Legolas smiled at Aragorn. "Thank you. Your words have helped me more than you know."

Aragorn returned the smile. Then, an evil grin started to take its place. "Legolas…."

"Yes?" Legolas asked, noticing the grin.

"I'm telling Gimli." And with that, he ran away from Legolas, out the door and down the hall.

"NO! ARAGORN NO! NOT THE DWARF! PLEASE ANYONE BUT THE DWARF!" Legolas screamed as he ran after his friend. "When I get a hold of him, he's is definitely getting whacked with this wig." Legolas thought as he continued to chase the King through the palace.

The End.

A/N: Well, there's another story for you. Hope you enjoyed.

Legolas: I can't believe you said I wore a wig. I don't! That is completely false!

Me: I know! Don't get your tights in a wad! Gosh! I was just having some fun.

Legolas: Yes, at my expense. If the guys ever see this, I'm going to be ridiculed to no end.

Erik: You already are ridiculed to no end, Legolas.

Legolas: Oh, who asked you? At least I don't wear a mask!

Erik: Well, pretty boy, I have a reason for this mask, and besides, girls find the mask sexy. Don't they, Aden?

Me: grins sheepishly Yes…..

Legolas: Well, I guess you've embarrassed her to death, I'll finish the author note.

Erik: Not if I am. I'm second in command here. You're just here to bring the Skittles.

Legolas: Ya….right. Well, we could work together…a team?

Me: in a dream-like-state Erik! Legolas! No use in fighting over lil' ol' me! We can share!

Legolas and Erik: o.0

Erik: Maybe we should….just so we can get away from her….I'm starting to worry..

Legolas: Me too. Let's do it.

Erik and Legolas: Hope you enjoyed the story! Now, Review!

Legolas: Please.

Erik: What's with the please? If you say it as a command, they'll listen. If you use a little "please" at the end they'll just go on their way without so much as a "good job!"

Legolas: It's called being nice. You should try it sometime, Phantomboy.

Erik: Phantom- boy? Well, at least I'm not bald, Nancy-boy!

Legolas lunges at Erik and they both fall down a random flight of stairs

Me: Sigh…Why on Middle-Earth did I ever hire those two? All they do is fight.

Oh well, I guess I'll do it.

Review everybody!

Legolas: (from down stairs) PLEASE! OUCH!

xAdenX


End file.
